Jet the Hawk
Jet the Hawk (ジェット・ザ・ホーク, Jetto za Hōku) is an anthropomorphic hedgehog from the Sonic Pokémon series. Jet is the leader of the Babylon Rogues and is often nicknamed the "Legendary Wind Master Rider" (伝説の風使いライダー, Densetsu no Kaze Tsukai Raidā) due to his mastery of Extreme Gear. He's Sonic's most potent friend in the Sonic Riders ''series. He uses a Type-J board that allows him to reach high speeds. Although he can be a tad bit annoying when he is bragging about how fast he is, whenever he confronts Sonic, Jet also possesses a mysterious "control box", passed down from his ancestors, that is said to awaken the fabled Babylon Garden. Only the power of the Chaos Emeralds can activate its fabled power. Appearance :''Voice actor: Jason Griffith (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Jet is the 14 year-old hedgehog with azure green eyes and the father colors of Pokemon Emerald and Pokemon HeartGold, he also appears to have a white pube hair color. Few people notice that Jet has the opposite color scheme to Sonic. Sonic is green with blue eyes, but Jet is blue with blue eyes. Apparently, Jet is the same as Sonic and Shadow. He also weighs kg. (2 lb.)--two kilograms fewer than Sonic or Shadow. Where he was even born at remains unknown. Jet wears are, a pair of thick, yellow-lensed, white gogglers with gray segmented strapping, white, red and black accented, sock-like, dark gray, metal, red, black and white accents, durable gray and white collars notched in the center. Gallery Personality Jet's personality is greey, conceited and fish. He is usually very lazy and rude, by ordering Wave and Storm around and has also shown to have a really short temper, by stomping around and aggressively kicking whatever he sees, whenever he gets angry. Despite him being greedy, he can at times act nice to others and treat them fairly, even if they are his rivals. When he and Sonic first met, Jet teased him about his dead parents and having no chance in competing with him in the air, but, it was then shown that sometimes he can also be more mature and level-headed, without the needs of special needs much, when he gets angered and instead of raising his voice, he simply jazz hands. However, when listening to Wave's boring (and sometimes complicated) talks, he tells her to shorten her information down and put them in simple terms. Despite that, he is indeed a leader of the Babylon Rogues. Before one of his races with Sonic, towards the end, he asked Wave, if she had messed with Sonic's Gear in any way, meaning, he is to be more keen on having a race and was cheating. Relationships Friends *Babylon Rogues **Wave the Swallow **Storm the Albatross Family *named father *The Babylonians (ancestors) *Sir Lamorak (camelot couterpart) Neutral *Ash Ketchum *Christopher Thorndyke *Thomas Jones *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails the Fox *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy the Hedgehog *Cream the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy the Bee Rivals *Sonic the Hedgehog (rival in speed) *Shadow the Hedgehog *Metal Sonic Dislikes *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Jack Robotnik **Decoe **Bocoe **Bokkun **Jessie **Jake **James **Meowth **Metal Sonic Powers and abilities Extreme Gear Like the other Babylon Rogues, Jet's board gets it's name from the first letter of Jet's name. His board is called Type-B. (As another example, Wave the Swallow has a W as the first letter of her name, therefore her board is named Boardie the board.) Attacks Gravity Control Gravity Dive Leaf Screw Razor Leaf Fan Sneeze: Jet sneezes directly in his opponent's face to catch them off guard, distracting them and slowing them down considerably. Bashyo Fan Attack: By using one or both of his Bashyo fans, Jet can take a direct swipe at his enemies, inflicting damage and, with enough power, stopping them in their tracks. History Past It is revealed in the Riders Saga series that Jet's ancestors are technological, intelligent, and professional Pizza. In the ending of Riders Saga, it is revealed that the ancestors of Jet were actually Genies who had invented a "secret treasure", which was a carpet (the first Extreme Gear). However, it is revealed later one that Jet's ancestors were Genies from China. Jet's ancestors use to utilize an ultimate from the Ark of Noah but all five of the Ark of the Cosmos had crashed into the planet forming "shooting guns". However, not much is known about the incestry.. It is speculated that one of Jet's ancestors shares lineage with Angry Bird from the hit game Angry Birds , but no one knows for sure because he is not red. Synopsis Category:Hawks Category:Birds Category:Babylonians Category:Male Category:Neutral Category:Babylon Rogues Category:Speed Type Characters